


Of Clockworks and Fate

by Mirecrire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, A bit of a mindfuck, A bit of greek mythology, Aion - Freeform, Akaashi isn't raping Kenma btw, Chronos - Freeform, Death is temporary, Fluff and Angst, Forgive me for a bit of suffering at the end, Getting Together, I can't put too many tags or it'll spoil everything, Ikuchi, Japanese Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Many Worlds Interpretation, NONE OF HIS FRIENDS ARE, Nechku, Nekomata, Okuri Inu, Raijin and Fujin, Romance, Slightly based on the Okami game, Time based, Timelines, Torture, Yokai AU, gemstones, god AU, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirecrire/pseuds/Mirecrire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fate is never fair. You are caught in a current much stronger than you are; struggle against it and you'll drown not just yourself but those who try to save you. Swim with it. and you'll survive” </p><p>― Cassandra Clare, City of Ashes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Clockworks and Fate

**Author's Note:**

> !!!ALERT!!!  
>  -A LITTLE GRAPHIC DETAILS OF TORTURE  
> -Implied Rape (Actual rape is not described)
> 
>  
> 
> OKAY so since this is a Yokai AU, I'll just explain a little bit about the world they live in.
> 
> -Giving your actual name can be risky because others can put a curse on you  
> -Most natural born Yokai can turn into humans  
> -Those who were human before cannot turn back
> 
>  
> 
> Pretty much almost everything has a meaning in this fic so I urge you to read the end notes for a little of clarification~~ or look up the wikipedia (lol)
> 
> (LOOK AT THE BEAUTIFUL AND UNINTENTIONAL EXACT 6,000 WORDS)
> 
> Enjoy! (￣▽￣)ノ

**“There are memories that time does not erase... Forever does not make loss forgettable, only bearable.”**

**― Cassandra Clare, City of Heavenly Fire**

 

 

* * *

 

Kenma ran on all fours, his two pure white tails lagging behind him. The shouts of the men were getting closer and closer, it was a matter of time before they caught up to him. He weaved around the old maple trees skilfully with his small body, leaving debris behind him with every leap. As he approached a river leading to a majestic waterfall, only crossable by walking on a very unstable oak log. He took 2 large leaps on said log, easily crossing it. When his feet landed on stable ground, the log decomposed in a matter of seconds. He meowed smugly and took off into the woods again, leaving the screaming men behind. He ran for a couple more minutes (at least that was what he believed) when he heard more shouts of men, this time way louder and way angrier. He darted in the opposite direction, hoping they were after a different yokai.

 

Just then, a flaming arrow almost scraped his pitch black fur. He hissed angrily, looking back at the offending man. What he saw, though, was way more bizarre. A small Rufous-legged owl, Kenma observed, was quickly catching up to him. Its feathers- feathers? Could they be called that? –were a glossy silvery colour that shined each time the moonlight struck it. However, instead of the soft, fluffy feathers on a regular owl, this peculiar owl’s feathers were just like blades—stiff, shiny and really sharp on the edges. Its talons were also a bright gold colour, tucked uncomfortably behind his tail feathers. Instead of a regular owl body, this owl had a stomach of a ticking grandfather’s clock showing 45 minutes past 3, at night.

 

The flying yokai (at least that was what Kenma assumed it to be) glanced at Kenma below it, looking like it wanted to know what he was doing here. Kenma just whipped his tails in irritation as he ran, leaving no questions to be asked.

 

They eventually reached a graveyard in a forest clearing, the moon shining bright overhead. It was eerie, to say the least. Rusting metal fences with unnecessarily sharp spikes surrounded the area, crows with eyes as red as the moon above rested on the tombstones. Names of people Kenma didn’t recognize were written on said tombstones, though the words looked like it had been scratched off with something terribly sharp. The owl landed on one of the tombstones, wings stretched out in case of an attack. Kenma spun on his tiny feet, head at ground level and butt up high in pouncing position. Soon, the men caught up to them and though surprised to see another yokai, proceeded with their attacks.

 

Kenma’s eyes went a bright shade of green as the crows flew off in a flurry of feathers. The owl sat and watched in awe or in boredom, Kenma wasn’t too sure. The ground began to shake as the bones of the beloved rose from the ground. Male or female, the now alive skeletons launched themselves at the men, effectively scaring off the men who ran with their tail between their legs. The rest, stronger and probably smarter, were still standing strong, armed with spears, bows and swords, ready to fight against the spiritual forces. The skeletons returned back to their homes and Kenma silently thanked them. What? They were once human after all.

 

The owl beside him suddenly grew 10 times larger, making an uncomfortable screeching sound of metal each time he grew. The men covered their ears in pain and so did Kenma. He glared at the owl for that but it simply stepped in front of him. The men, having recovered from the loud screeching sound, were back in their defence mode. The owl flew up with a large flap of his wings, sending ice crystals that really shouldn’t be that sharp towards the men. The crystals stabbed most of them in their legs and arms, though some were not as lucky and was killed immediately. The men decidedly retreated, good choice really.

 

The owl landed back on the ground with a loud clang, returning back to regular size with another dose of understandably loud screeching. Kenma looked warily at the yokai, who was plucking small twigs and leaves off of its feathers ever so noisily. He was about to leave the owl alone and retreat back to his den when it called out to him with a hoot. Kenma looked back at him and illuminated by the red moonlight, he saw that the owl’s eyes were more normal than any other yokai he’s seen. The eyes were large, pure white orbs and in the centre was a regular pupil, the colour of the Akamatsu trees that grew around Kenma’s den back in the Fukushima Prefecture.

 

Kenma faced the owl and sat, waiting not so patiently for the owl to speak- if it even _can_ speak. The owl simply stared, as if it was calculating the chances of Kenma attacking it. Fat chance really. He was tired and the blood moon is draining his power as the clock ticked on. He whipped his tail in annoyance as he waited. He decided he had enough when the owl stared at him for 5 minutes straight.

 

He stared at the blood red moon above them and he drew a full moon in the air with his twin tails. The moon shape glowed white and Kenma jumped through it, eyes closed and ignorant of the owl. When he opened his eyes, he was back at his den. It was rather large, with sharp spikes and cobwebs at the entrance. It leads to 3 different paths, each with 3 different ways to die. There is a 4th path, however, that only few yokai and even less humans can see. Kenma, being one of the lucky few, had come across this cave a few hundred years back. After some thorough research that had consisted of a whole lot of burnt tails, he decided that it would make a perfect home.

 

He walked silently over to a small altar that lead to his home. With a few whips of his tail, a large entrance revealed itself and he walked in. His home was very cosy. It had a large futon made up of scraps of cloth he stole and stuffed with wool from sheep he killed. At the side, a large log of the neighbouring trees made for a rather good table with the top sliced flat. Large shards of Tourmaline gemstones were at the side, emitted a red glow and kept the den dimly lit. In the middle of the room were a circle of large rocks and a pile of dried leaves for a large fire. Sturdy sticks held together by rope raised a clay pot above the leaves to cook food Kenma would bring back. A make-shift shelf sat side by side with a pot of preserved fruit. The shelf had a few books that humans read as well as a few guide books for Kenma to learn how to be more human, all of which looted when he went hunting. A weapon rack of many swords, some cursed, some are not, was hung on the wall beside it.

 

As he stepped in, he was engulfed in yellow mist and grew a few feet taller. His previously small paws grew into human hands, still weaponized with abnormally sharp claws. His feet grew larger, though maintaining the paw look. His back straightened and his legs grew longer, standing properly on two feet. His cat-like face morphed into a humans, his black ears and yellow eyes remaining. His short and parted hair wasn’t entirely black, at least half of it was a yellow as bright as his eyes. His completely white tails, contrasting his black ears stayed.

 

He yawned tiredly, revealing his sharp canines as he put on a bright red yukata. He munched on a few apples and sat on his futon. It was a rather long night, after all. With the blood moon up in the night sky, he could barely maintain an army of skeletons, let alone fight a large group of hunters on his own. He flopped down onto his bed, sighing as he remembered that owl. He knew it wanted something for it wouldn’t have stopped him from going home. It seemed so _human_ for a metal owl that looked like it went through hell and back.

_Ah whatever. Not like I’m gonna see that thing again,_ he thought. And oh he did he think. Thankfully, sleep engulfed him before he could think anything more about it.

 

* * *

 

 

He awoke to the sound of metal screeching. He covered his ears in pain and peeled his eyes open. As soon as he opened his amber eyes he was greeted with figured engulfed in black mist. He shot up and immediately got into defensive position, his claws out and burning with blue flames. He snarled at the opposing figure but it just stood calmly.

 

The mist cleared and he was met with a tall and lean figure. His skin was as pale as a normal moon and he wore a dark blue yukata with many weird inscriptions. His feet were golden talons while his hands were like a normal human’s. His hair was slightly curly and pitch black, poking out at the ends. He wore a silver mask that was in a shape of an owl’s beak that covered the lower half of his face. On his back was a large iron sword the size of his back, a blue gem, Aquamarine Kenma saw, decorating the centre of the guard. His eyes, the colour of the trees outside, were probably the most captivating and familiar.

 

Kenma studied the other carefully and tilted his head, trying to remember where he had seen this man before. The other stood and stared back but ultimately said, “I am formally known as Nechku but I go by the name of Akaashi. What is yours, little kitten?” Akaashi’s voice was oddly smooth and yet a little robotic. Kenma frowned at the nickname but answered his question anyway. “Kenma. Nekomata.” It wasn’t often that yokai traded names or even communicated with other kind but if one introduces themselves, it was mandatory to introduce oneself as well. One could get killed after all. He slowly stood back up straight, still on guard even if they traded names. Akaashi simply smiled and faced him properly. He bowed, much to Kenma’s surprise. “I just wanted to thank you for helping me out back there. Those men had me running for many hours,” Akaashi looked up and that was when everything clicked inside of Kenma’s head.

 

“It was nothing, really. I was running away from a group of them as well. It wasn’t much of a big deal,” He averted his eyes. In truth, it had taken a lot out of him. Akaashi smiled apologetically and asked, “I’m terribly sorry to ask this. But may I stay here for a while? I was unable to turn back for 24 hours.” “What convinces me that you won’t slay me in my sleep?” Kenma retorted back, feeling slightly bad for his tone.

 

“I technically owed my life to you.”

Kenma sighed and got out another handmade futon under his own.

“Make yourself at home.”

 

Akaashi looked at the carefully stitched bedding and smiled again. Kenma couldn’t fathom why but that little smile made him a little insecure.

 

“I’m surprised you let me in so quickly.”

“I’m too tired to be dealing with anything. Goodnight.”

 

He heard the some rustling before it stopped.

 

“Thank you. Goodnight.”

 

It was silent for a long time. Well, that was to be expected for they were sleeping. Then there was a soft whirring sound. It sounded like one of those odd machines that he often saw humans using to generate electricity. A windmill? Is that what it was called? It didn’t really matter to Kenma at that time. The sound was comforting. A light sound amongst the dense silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Akaashi opened his eyes almost on instinct at 8 AM sharp. It was normal for him now. He looked to his side and realised that Kenma had gone. He stood up slowly, stretching his arms as they creaked noisily. Just then, a loud groan resonated throughout the cave. Kenma soundlessly padded to his room, on his back was a rather large bison.

 

“I hope you like beef because it’s all we have for meat around these parts.”

 

Akaashi blinked at him owlishly, perplexed as to why Kenma was so keen on helping him out. As if he could read his thoughts, Kenma continued, “You didn’t kill me in my sleep and didn’t screw up my house. I think I can trust you for now.” He took a hatchet from the rack and chopped some large slices up. “Ah right. Can you get me water? Cave next to here.” Kenma didn’t look back but he knew the owl had left with a loud groan of the door. He smiled and silently wished him good luck.

 

Akaashi was greeted with a large pond as soon as he stepped in. Oh, but the sinister aura was present, thick in the air. The large pond of water as clear as the clear quartz, with a single platform of rock in the centre. Speaking of clear quartz, said gemstone was scattered across the large opening with some hanging down from the roof of the cave. Flying lanterns with white heads lit up the large cave, Chochin-obake, Akaashi observed.

 

Oh but there was no life in the waters. At least that was what he thought. Just as he approached the pond, the entrance behind him froze over, blocking his way out. He unsheathed his sword, preparing for battle.

 

The cave rumbled and the quartz threatened to fall. A large shadow encased in water emerged from the pond. With a mighty roar, the figure shook off the water droplets on Akaashi, who looked very unimpressed. A large serpent stood in the middle. Its scales were a glossy persian blue and between each scale was a small shard of quartz. Translucent purple fins decorated its back and its belly was a dark grey colour with small cracks that glowed blue. His head pointed and large purple fins were at each side. As it opened his mouth to let out a mighty roar, it revealed sharp, pointy teeth that looked like it was made up of the very quartz that surrounded the cave. Its eyes were a natural chocolate brown colour, very much contrasting its mighty appearance.

 

The Chochin-obake used their abilities to carry him onto the rock platform and the serpent surrounded him with its lengthy body.

 

“My oh my! What do we have here?” Its rather high-pitched voice cooed, moving its head dangerously close to Akaashi’s. “A little owl yokai! It’s been a while since I’ve seen one of you around~ Last time it was some noisy fellow. More of a cockatoo, I’ll tell you!” Its grumbled to itself and huffed, frustrated at the mere memory. It then turned its attention back to Akaashi, who was rather confused.

 

“Now then! What can I do for a fellow yokai!”

“Actually I just came here for water.”

 

The serpent blinked, its normally slanted eyes grew into a circle. It was almost comical how shocked it was.

 

“Just water?! You came here just to get water?! And here I thought you were going to fight me or to steal my precious stones! And I prepared such a grand introduction too!” It huffed angrily though it sounded more like whining. Ah but then it struck it. “Why couldn’t you just take water from the other springs? Did a little kitty tell you come specifically to me?” Akaashi raised his eyebrows but nodded. The serpent laughed heartily and shook its head.

 

“Oh the little kitten sure knows how to introduce people! Here you are~” It handed Akaashi a rather large clay pot of water via the floating yokai. Then, just as fast as it had appeared, the serpent disappeared. Instead a young man took its place.

 

The man was taller than Akaashi. His hair was swept to the side with a tuff sticking out on his right, the colour as brown as his eyes. He wore a turquoise yukata over a white kimono. His hands were webbed and fingernails as sharp as Kenma’s. However, the lower part of his body was his regular serpent tail, the end of it had quarts shards poking out. He was rather handsome, Akaashi admitted to himself. Instead of human ears he had the same fins in his serpent form, mini scales fading away on his skin.

 

“Hello! My name is Oikawa~ The very charming Ikuchi neighbour of the dear kitten!” He stuck out his webbed hand, offering a handshake that Akaashi took. “My name is Akaashi, Nechku. Though I am not from around here.” Oikawa just chuckled and smiled widely, “Yes yes! Ken-chan had told me all about you! He looked so excited to have another friend!” Akaashi raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh? He did?” Oikawa nodded enthusiastically. “He told us last night! His eyes was shining and everything! Oh my, he was so adorable I almost smushed him! Ah but he rejected me though,” He sighed dreamily. If Akaashi didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought Oikawa was in love with Kenma. “Oh right! He told me to introduce you to the others! Come along now~” Oikawa promptly pushed Akaashi to another door he hadn’t seen before.

 

This cave was ethereal. The black rock cave floor was covered with dark misty air that was cool to the skin. Purple Fluorite gemstones decorated the place and reflected light off of each other. Floating white orbs of light lit up the place quite significantly as they blinked on and off. _So many souls_ , Akaashi thought grimly. Dead trees surrounded the cave and some Yosuzume, black hummingbirds with blacker souls, sat on the branches, chirping their song. In the middle was a tall platform of black rock, there sat a mythical being in white.

 

“Suga-chan! I’ve brought Ken-chan’s new friend~!” Oikawa called out shamelessly. The figure turned around, not very surprised at the sound of the serpent’s voice. The being jumped down and revealed itself to be a large wolf. It had fur as silver as Akaashi’s clock and ears almost as point as Akaashi’s sword. Its black claws and teeth were very sharp and if one looks closely, they are stained with blood. Its body had black markings all over it that was a sharp contrast to its body. Its eyes was grey, a seemingly unnatural colour for humans.

 

The mist surrounded it and when it cleared, it revealed a shorter man. He had short silvery hair that very much matched his fur and skin as pale as the moon. His feet were still his wolf paws and his tail remained, but hidden in the black yukata he wore. A mole embellished his left eye and his ears flickered in curiosity. A sword darker than any metal the owl had ever seen that was as large as Akaashi’s was on his back, a Fluorite crystal dead centre in the hilt.

 

The man smiled brightly, very different from his sinister appearance before. “Oh so you are the one! Hi, my name’s Sugawara. Formally known as the Okuri Inu. Please just call me Suga! No need for introductions, Kenma told all of us about you.” They shook hands and right after that, Akaashi’s hand felt cold. “Ah sorry…It just happens sometimes. It’ll fade away quickly.” Akaashi flexed his hand, feeling the cold fade away. “A-ny-waaaayy~ Suga-chan will lead you to the other 2! I need to get back to my post before some meddlesome humans enters. I’ve already sent the water to Ken-chan so no need to worry about that. Nice to meet you Aka-chan~!” With that, Oikawa retreated back to his cave.

 

Suga chattered on and on about much Kenma liked him, all of which Akaashi denied. Suga simply waved his hands randomly, giggling, “You won’t believe it really! After so many years living with him, I get him really well! Oh you should’ve seen his face!” They reached the entrance of the other cave soon enough.

 

The cave was of normal cave rock, but with many white inscriptions, images and stories told on the walls. Piertersite, a very special type of gemstone that is blue and red, decorated the the corners of the cave, glowing ever so slightly. Kechibi, giant fireballs with human faces on them, lit up the place. In the middle there was…nothing. Just a large circle that resembled a stage that was drawn in red chalk. Oh but suspended in the air against the walls were 2 thundercloud thrones, there sat 2 monstrous beings. For once, they resembled humans in a way.

 

The first one had a large dirtied sack floating behind him. His hair was pitch black and very messy, the back part spiked up and half of his fringe covered his right eye. He wore a black and red vest that had black and red ribbons floating around, wearing nothing underneath and shamelessly showing off his abs. For pants, he wore white baggy ones that Akaashi often saw humans wear, as well as regular sandals, golden bangles adorned his legs and wrists. He wore a golden headband with 2 large horns that represented a demon’s. His eyes were slanted that made him look sleepy yet sly, golden sharp orbs glinted with mischief.

 

The other had his hair completely spiked up, colours alternating from white to black in random streaks. He too wore nothing but a white and gold vest and black baggy pants. On his back was a golden ring larger than his back and on it were 5 golden plates with weird, black inscriptions on them. His head was adorned with a golden headband as well, the same weird inscription on the emblem.

 

“Oya oya?”

“Oya oya~”

 

The two beings echoed each other and jumped off of their throne perfectly in synch, the ground threatening to break from their rough fall. “Oh~ Is this the kid that Kenma was so on about?” The black haired one called, smirking dangerously at Akaashi. Suga nodded and did the introductions. He pointed at the one that just spoke, “This is Kuroo. More formally known as one of the many Gods of Wind, Fujin. Ah but you can just call him Kuroo.” ‘Kuroo’ let out a yelp at being insulted, seeming like that was the only part he heard. Suga then pointed at the other, who had been staring at Akaashi for past minute. “This is Bokuto, Kuroo’s partner in crime. Formally known as the God of Thunder, Raijin.” Bokuto then grinned proudly, raising his hands in the air excitedly. “Hey hey hey! It really is him! Nice ta meetcha!” He roughly shook Akaashi’s hand and so did Kuroo. Kuroo snickered,

 

“That took you a long time Bo.”

“Shut up!”

 

Akaashi looked at them sceptically, before mumbling.

 

“Am I supposed to retort.”

“Nah.”

 

Kuroo swung an arm around Akaashi’s neck, grinning mischievously, “In any case welcome to our lair! So how’s it going on with the little kitten? Made any conversation? It is very difficult to talk to the little one after all and—” Kuroo continued to babble on as Akaashi stood mildly uncomfortable. Bokuto stared at him shiny eyed and hooted, “AN OWL! A FREAKING OWL!!! I GOT TO MEET AN OWL!!!” Suga just stood happily, making no move to help the poor owl. “Well then! I’m going to return to my cave now. Both of you should let go of him already, he needs to return to Kenma after all.” _Okay God bless Suga, just not these 2 particular gods_ , thought Akaashi, sighing as he was released. He said his goodbyes with a few curt waves before re-entering Kenma’s cave.

 

“You did that on purpose didn’t you.”

“Glad you got to meet them. Welcome to my daily life filled with many wrong choices.”

 

Akaashi chuckled and Kenma found that to be a nice laugh, much better than his eternal metal screeching.

 

“They were interesting bunch. Much too excitable though.”

 

Kenma nodded, finishing up the food and serving them on ceramic plates along with some metal utensils. They ate in comfortable silence, only filled with the small sounds of chewing. Somehow this seemed so natural. _Too_ natural.

 

When they finished, both of them just left the dishes unwashed and Akaashi just sat by the corner. “I thought you were going to leave? Since you only asked for a night,” Kenma carefully asked, eyeing the other next to him. “I still have a bit of time before I need to leave. Do you mind my company?” Akaashi turned to face him, smiling a little. Kenma promptly looked away, bashfully replying, “No…not really.” Akaashi faced forward again, content with the answer.

 

* * *

 

 

They developed a form of relationship, of sorts. They constantly bumped into each other after that and often hunted together. Sometimes, if they felt like it, they played a few pranks on the village humans, much to Suga’s chagrin and to the god duo’s delight. Sometimes they’d be talking to Oikawa and a group of humans would walk in.

 

“Ugh really?! I was in the middle of a conversation!” The water serpent would moan, turning into his serpent form and reciting the same lines over, Kenma and Akaashi watched in the distance. Some of the men would then try and mine the precious quartz, others would attack Oikawa. In the end though, they are ultimately killed and some turned into the floating lanterns in the cave, some were sent to Suga to turn them into little birds.

 

It wasn’t always this happy though. Kenma had constant pangs of déjà vu. He knew on instinct that something was going to happen. At one point, he knew that Akaashi would look for him, he knew that they were going to end up being close, he knew all of that so so well but he didn’t know _how_. And Akaashi. Akaashi. Kenma felt like he saw the flying yokai a long time ago. And he knew that he was hiding something big. Something big and terrible.

 

Kenma had dwelled on this long enough and he went to confront Akaashi.

 

“Did I know you? As in before we ever met in that forest.”

 

Akaashi simply smiled and shrugged, wiping his blade calmly.

 

“I don’t know why you are asking that Kenma. We live in different areas after all,” The owl answered and said no more.

* * *

 

 

**(Many years later after this event…)**

 

 

Bokuto hummed in his seat before sighing, “MAN I wish Akaashi would just man up already!” He hopped off his seat, floating in front of his partner. Kuroo nodded though he looked solemn. “Hey Bo, do you think that Kenma remembers?” Bokuto stared at him hard and matched the expression Kuroo had. “Nah. That sort of curse won’t allow any other beings to remember. Well, other than the wielder and gods like us,” Bokuto replied, folding his arms over his chest. “To be blessed by Chronos is a pretty big thing. Ah I can’t believe how lucky that guy is.” Kuroo ran his hand through his hair.

 

“Well, time is almost up for the kid.”

“Maybe he will succeed and Chronos won’t punish him.”

“Ah but he must pay the price.”

“The price of what? His life?!”

“Just a bit of his time.”

 

A few days later, Akaashi went straight past his usual destination and into the village. His giant wings kicked up dust as he landed straight in the centre of the village square. The army men gathered round and the priests held out their charms. The head village chief, a young man with a bright smile and dark curly hair, walked up to him. Though the guards tried to stop him, the rather short man walked directly below Akaashi’s great form, a knowing smile on his face.

 

“Ah yes, you’ve arrived Nechku. I believe that you are here for him, correct?” The short man spoke, creases in his eyes. Akaashi said nothing, for he knew that the man knows what he wanted. “You have made a terrible mistake Nechku. And so you’ve made another one to mend the other. But this time, it is rather noble. You’re just in time,” He spoked again, before beckoning the large owl to follow.

 

They arrived at a small hut, and that was when the Head Guard protested.

 

“Chief! You cannot possibly go in there! Terrible monsters await and who is this rather tall fellow?!”

“Oh it is fine Head Guard, and this is a friend.”

 

Akaashi, in his human form, nodded curtly and entered the little hut, where many dangerous monsters were kept in the dungeon underneath.

 

“I have managed to stop the others from damaging him. It took quite some convincing I must say,” The old man chuckled as they reached the last cell. There sat Kenma in terrible shape.

 

He was limp, leaning against the wall with his yukata all tattered up. Part of his twin tails were cut and bruises covered his skin. His nails were bloodied, as if he was fighting someone or something. Cuts were all over his bloodied face and his normally bright golden eyes were hollow.

 

“I heard they did many things to him. So many things breaking the laws of this peaceful village,” The young man shook his head, unlocking the cell door for them to go in. “Terrible. Just looking at him I can see the many many acts.” Akaashi cradled Kenma gently in his arms, looking close to tears. It was not a usual sight, but it was a sight he was familiar with. “Rape, electrocution, drowning and attempted disambiguation. Very terrible. Thankfully the guards arrived in time and stopped those foolish, foolish chiefs. They are gone from the world now, all of their time taken away.” Akaashi carried Kenma bridal style, saying nothing with a heartbroken smile on his face.

 

“Both of you will have to pay the price though.”

 

Akaashi nodded, laying Kenma on the ground and knelt before the shorter man. With a wave of his small hand, pocket watches made of gold were released from their chest, landing softly in his hands. Akaashi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, muttering a ‘thank you’. “It is a pleasure to help both of you out. Chronos may not be very happy with the amount but he’s going to have to deal with it,” The man smiled and lead them out of the dungeon of raging souls.

 

Back home, Akaashi carefully healed Kenma’s wounds, making sure to never miss a spot. When the little kitten awoke, Akaashi hugged him tightly, muttering out nonsense as he sobbed into his shoulder. Kenma, though shocked as he unusually was, hugged him back, letting out a bright and genuine smile. As they shared a tender kiss in the middle of the kitten’s room, the full moon shone bright above the night sky.

 

The shorter man and a taller man stood side by side, facing the moon. “I can’t believe you charged them so little!” The taller, yet younger, man with blonde hair groaned. The shorter just laughed, lifting up his spectacles. “I am known to be quite generous Ukai-kun!” Ukai groaned again.

 

“He did it didn’t he?” Kuroo whistled, leaning against his throne. Bokuto flew around whooping and cheering, “Hey hey hey! He managed to do it!” “Oh but there is a price,” Suga chirped in, smiling at the energetic man. “A price of time, the gods would say. Wow I suddenly love being a yokai,” Oikawa hummed, thinking of the many complicated matters the gods above had to face.

 

“Ah well, all is well that ends well!”

“Even if time is fucked up.”

“They just have to deal with it~”

“A~nd pay the price!”

 

They paid the price indeed. But what they have now, is worth so much more.

 

* * *

 

 

**(In a discarded timeline from long ago, what had originally happened will be revealed.)**

 

 

“Kenma? Would you like to go hunting again I—what,” The owl gaped as he entered the once lovely home. In its place was a mess of blood and chaos, Kenma nowhere to be found. In a panic, he rushed to the other caves, seeking answers and for help. As he entered the serpent’s den, it was eerily silent. No floating lanterns were around as Oikawa sat in the middle, healing and crying to himself. He saw that Suga was at his side in a similar state, though not as bad. Akaashi’s eyes widened and immediately rushed over to them concerned. “W-what happened?” He asked though in a mere whisper. Oikawa’s composure broke and he started bawling loudly, muttering out ‘sorry’ over and over again. Suga rubbed his back comfortingly, explaining, “We were attacked. Well, Kenma was attacked. Men in all black with a mysterious aura around them took him away. We…we tried to stop them but...they- they put on a spell on us a-and we’re so sorry. Bokuto and Kuroo are away for the week a-and oh my god I-I’m so sorry we couldn’t save him Akaashi…we are so so sorry,” Suga wept and Akaashi went rigid. Stiffly, he asked, “Which village.” “The one closest to us. Aobozu Village.” Before they could protest Akaashi ran out and turned into the metal owl he was, only way bigger.

 

As he circled the village, people stared in fear. Mothers and their children hid in the huts while the men prepared for battle against the yokai. He landed with a loud thump, dead centre of the village. With a loud screech, he demanded, “Aion! I demand answers!” The young man, known as the village head chief, appeared looking rather perplexed himself. “What brings you so much rage, Nechku.” Akaashi glared but continued, “My Nekomata! Where have you taken him!” Though his speech sounded like screeching to the humans, Aion understood him completely. He was rather in tune with any yokai’s speech after all.

 

Aion looked at him weirdly, not comprehending what Akaashi was implying. “A Nekomata? I haven’t seen one in ages, Nechku!” Akaashi screeched even louder, his metal wings extended in pure rage, making the men step back. “You _will_ bring me my dear Nekomata, Aion! You _will_ check the dungeons! _And those disgusting humans will pay_.” Aion raised his eyebrows, rather shocked that the normally calm owl was this mad. Coming to a conclusion, he lead the furious owl to the dungeons of yokai, where yokai who have done terrible things were sent there.

 

As Akaashi reverted back into human form, Aion opened up the steel door, greeting the guard very briefly. They walked quickly down the stone stairs and heard loud laughter. Akaashi immediately ran towards the sound, finding an unconscious and barely breathing Kenma being absolutely violated by other village chiefs. The human monsters licked the little kitten's face, slathering their disgusting saliva all over him. The others ran knives down his throat, pale legs and pale arms. Akaashi was blinded by rage as he rose his sword and, with a powerful swing, beheaded each and every one of them. Their blood decorated the dungeon room rather nicely in large, splash patterns. Aion, running much slower than the owl did managed to catch up and saw the blood everywhere. “Nechku—” “Get away from us!” Akaashi snarled, clutching the lifeless Kenma tightly in his arms, tears running down his cheeks. “Go away…please…go…” He mourned, crying and endless stream of tears. He repeatedly murmured apologies to the little kitten in his shaking arms. He could've been a few minutes earlier. If he had reached earlier. If he had stayed with Kenma the previous night his precious little kitten would have been alive and well. Aion straightened up and quietly asked, “Owl of Time, Nechku. Will you make a deal, with us Time Gods? Will you do anything to see this Nekomata alive?” Akaashi faced Aion, who loomed over him. Akaashi, without any hesitation, gave an answer that satisfied the Time God before him.

 

“I don’t care if the world will turn into ruins. I _will_ rewind the world’s time and I _will_ change this timeline. _All for him_.”

 

And so he did.

  

* * *

 

**“You can sacrifice and not love. But you cannot love and not sacrifice.”**

**― Kris Vallotton**

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING!!! ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ I've had this AU stuck in my head for so long and I FINALLY got to make a fic out of it! Ahhhh it took me so long!!
> 
> As you can see, I love me some mythology and history. (ノ￣ω￣)ノ
> 
> (this is why I took History instead of Geography)  
> (though stones are pretty cool)  
> (please look up fluorite it is so pretty)
> 
>  [Talk to me on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mirandatherium)
> 
> -A LITTLE BACKGROUND INFORMATION-
> 
> Kenma:  
> -Nekomata are cats born from revenge or died from old age  
> -They have split tails but I changed it to just twin tails for this one  
> -White tailed and Black bodied cats are known to be bad luck  
> -If a cat stares at the moon for too long, it should be killed immediately (hence the moon references)  
> -Can raise the dead, use fire (as a human)
> 
> Akaashi:  
> -Is pretty much Nechku from Okami  
> -Which is where the ice part came from (no spoilers for the game)  
> -Is a time-related metal owl  
> -Can rewind, stop or slow time  
> -His large sword is the Honjo Masamune  
> -He makes screeching sounds because he is literally metal and everyone knows what happens when metal scraps against metal
> 
> Oikawa:  
> -A water serpent demon that traps boats  
> -But was sealed away here by some bald monk with a scary face (AKA Tanaka)  
> -Is still pretty much Oikawa
> 
> Suga:  
> -Okuri Inu is a stalker dog in forests  
> -If a man trips in a forest with the yokai behind him, it will eat him  
> -Yosumezu bc if those birds are singing, an Okuri Inu is behind you  
> -Still a very kind Suga who hid away in his cave so that his instincts won't overrun him
> 
> Kuroo:  
> -Fujin is the Japanese Wind God with his partner Raijin  
> -Is still always this kind  
> -Wiser than he looks
> 
> Bokuto:  
> -Raijin is the Japanese Thunder God with Fujin  
> -Still loves owls  
> -He and Kuroo often need to go settle some weather shit in many places so they are normally not around for long
> 
> Takeda:  
> -Aion is known as a Deity of Eternal Time  
> -Also related to the after life  
> -Accompanies Chronos from time to time  
> -Takes time away from people that deserve it  
> -AKA KILL THEM
> 
> Ukai:  
> -Chronos is the personification of time  
> -A very busy God handling different timelines at once  
> -Is very thankful for Aion
> 
> Aobozu Village:  
> -Aobozu is a blue monk yokai that kidnaps children  
> -A reference to Kenma's kidnapping


End file.
